livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Maenor Thandgur (ealt)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Magus (Kensai) Level: 6 Experience: 15,501 XP (23,000 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Venzan, Northern Isle, Ancient Landellian, Elven, Dwarven Deity: Transcendental Imperium First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) (+2 Racial) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (3 pts) (+1 Ability Score Adjustment (4th)) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 44 = + CON (6) + FC (0) (Magus) AC: 18 = + DEX (3) + Bracers of Armor (1) + Canny Defense (3) + Ring of Protection (1) AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (3) + Canny Defense (3) + Ring of Protection (1) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (1) + Ring of Protection (1) INIT: +3 = (3) BAB: +4 = (4) CMB: +4 = (4) CMD: 20 = + BAB (4) + DEX (3) + Canny Defense (3) Fortitude: +6 = (5) + CON (1) Reflex: +5 = (2) + DEX (3) Will: +7 = (5) + WIS (2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Masterwork Cold Iron Wakizashi: Attack: +9 = (4) + Ability (3) + Weapon Focus (1) + Masterwork (1) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 18-20/x2+2, Special: Deadly, Cold Iron Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Magus (+1/4 Arcane Pool) x6 Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Magus (Kensai) Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, Wakizashi Arcane Pool (Su): At 1st level, the magus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his magus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares his spells. At 1st level, a magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. At 5th level, these bonuses can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: dancing, flaming, flaming burst, frost, icy burst, keen, shock, shocking burst, speed, or vorpal. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier. These properties are added to any the weapon already has, but duplicates do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. These bonuses and properties are decided when the arcane pool point is spent and cannot be changed until the next time the magus uses this ability. These bonuses do not function if the weapon is wielded by anyone other than the magus. A magus can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. 7 Canny Defense (Ex): When wearing light or no armor and not using a shield, a kensai adds 1 point of Intelligence bonus (if any) per kensai class level as a dodge bonus to his Armor Class while wielding his chosen weapon. If a kensai is caught flat-footed or otherwise denied his Dexterity bonus, he also loses this bonus. Diminished Spellcasting: A kensai may cast one fewer spell of each level than normal. If this reduces the number to 0, he may cast spells of that level only if his Intelligence allows bonus spells of that level. Perfect Strike (Ex): At 4th level, when a kensai hits with his chosen weapon, he can spend 1 point from his arcane pool in order to maximize his weapon damage. Don’t roll for damage—the weapon deals maximum damage. This affects only the weapon’s base damage dice, not additional damage from sneak attack, magical weapon properties, spellstrike, or critical hits. If the kensai confirms a critical hit, he can instead spend 2 points from his arcane pool to increase his weapon’s critical multiplier by 1. Spell Combat (Ex): At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free (even if the spell being cast does not have somatic components), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from the magus spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If he casts this spell defensively, he can decide to take an additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to his Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A magus can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if he has more than one attack, he cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Spellstrike: At 2nd level, whenever a magus casts a spell with a range of “touch” from the magus spell list, he can deliver the spell through any weapon he is wielding as part of a melee attack. Instead of the free melee touch attack normally allowed to deliver the spell, a magus can make one free melee attack with his weapon (at his highest base attack bonus) as part of casting this spell. If successful, this melee attack deals its normal damage as well as the effects of the spell. If the magus makes this attack in concert with spell combat, this melee attack takes all the penalties accrued by spell combat melee attacks. This attack uses the weapon’s critical range (20, 19–20, or 18–20 and modified by the keen weapon property or similar effects), but the spell effect only deals ×2 damage on a successful critical hit, while the weapon damage uses its own critical modifier. Weapon Focus (Ex): At 1st level, a kensai gains Weapon Focus with his chosen weapon as a bonus feat. 'Magus Arcana' Enduring Blade (Su): Whenever the magus enchants his weapon using his arcane pool, he may spend 1 additional point from his arcane pool to increase the duration to 1 minute per magus level. Spell Blending (Ex): When a magus selects this arcana, he must select one spell from the wizard spell list that is of a magus spell level he can cast. He adds this spell to his spellbook and list of magus spells known as a magus spell of its wizard spell level. He can instead select two spells to add in this way, but both must be at least one level lower than the highest-level magus spell he can cast. Armor, Shadow Weapon Feats Arcane Strike (3rd Level): As a swift action, you can imbue your weapons with a fraction of your power. For 1 round, your weapons deal +1 damage and are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. For every five caster levels you possess, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. +2 Slashing Grace (Wakizashi) (1st Level): When wielding your chosen weapon one-handed you can treat it as a one-handed piercing melee weapon for all feats and class abilities that require such a weapon and you can add your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier to that weapon's damage. The weapon must be one appropriate for your size. You do not gain this benefit while fighting with two weapons or using flurry of blows, or any time another hand is otherwise occupied. Weapon Focus (Wakizashi) (Kensai Bonus Feat): You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using the selected weapon. Weapon Finesse (Human Bonus Feat): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Traits Bladed Magic (Magic): When you use your arcane pool class ability to grant a weapon an enhancement bonus, that bonus lasts for 2 minutes instead of 1. Killer (Combat): You deal an amount of additional damage equal to your weapon's critical hit modifier when you score a successful critical hit with a weapon; this additional damage is added to the final total, and is not multiplied by the critical hit multiple itself. This extra damage is a trait bonus. Skills Skill Points: 36 = (2) + INT (3)/Level; Skilled (6) (Magus) Background Skill Points: 12 = x Level (6) Skills Total Rank BGS CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 3 0 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb* 0 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (Calligraphy) 12 0 6 3 3 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly* 3 0 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 0 +0 Heal 2 0 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate* 0 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 12 6 0 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 9 0 6 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 12 6 0 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 3 +0 Perception 8 6 0 0 2 +0 Perform (Oratory) 0 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession (Scribe)* 0 0 0 2 +0 Ride* 3 0 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 8 6 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 12 6 0 3 3 +0 Stealth 3 0 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 2 0 0 0 2 +0 Swim* 0 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 9 6 0 3 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) |-|Cantrips= • Acid Splash • Arcane Mark • Dancing Lights • Daze • Detect Magic • Disrupt Undead • Flare • Ghost Sound • Light • Mage Hand • Open/Close • Prestidigitation • Ray of Frost • Read Magic • Spark |-|Level 1= • Burning Hands • Chill Touch • Frostbite • Mage Armor • Magic Missile • Magic Weapon • Mirror Strike • Shadow Weapon • Shield • Shocking Grasp • True Strike • Unerring Weapon |-|Level 2= • Blur • Cat's Grace • Defensive Shock • Elemental Touch • Frigid Touch • Time Shudder Spell Lists (Prepared) Concentration +9 Level (6) + INT (3) |-|Cantrips (DC 13)= • Acid Splash • Dancing Lights • Detect Magic • Flare |-|Level 1 (DC 14)= • Chill Touch • Frostbite • Mage Armor • Shield |-|Level 2 (DC 15)= • Cat's Grace • Frigid Touch • Time Shudder Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Bracers of Armor +1 1000 gp 1 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp -- lb Masterwork Cold Iron Wakizashi 370 gp 2 lb Cold Weather Clothing 8 gp 7 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb Gear Maintenance Kit* 5 gp 2 lb Ink (1 oz. Vial) 8 gp -- lb Inkpen 0.1 gp -- lb Magus Spellbook (39/100) -- gp 3 lb Whetstone 0.02 gp 1 lb Signet Ring 5 gp -- lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb = Totals: 3405.12 gp 19.5 lb *Contains metal polish, a small file, a leather paring knife, conditioning oil for leather, two soft cloths, extra leather straps, a sewing needle, and a few buttons Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 10 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 10 Into the Wilds Part 1: +3705 gp SP: 08 Ratty Work: +9430 gp CP: 08 Career Earnings: 13285 gp Carried Inventory: -3405.12 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -100.00 gp 9669 (Assorted Gemstones) Coinage: 9779.88 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: ~3000 years (Aged 28 at time of disappearance) Height: 6'1" Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Grey Eye Color: Grey Skin Color: Fair Appearance: A rather hawkish looking man, Maenor nevertheless has an air of regality about him. He keep his hair long and neatly kept, as befits a member of the royal family. He is a fairly big man, but wiry rather than strongly built. Demeanor: If only one word could be said about Maenor, it is that he is arrogant. Raised in a time when members of his family were the supreme rulers of what is now the Landadel Baronies, he feels that most people are at best useful playthings, and at worst trash to be discarded. Background Maenor Thandgur was born the eigth son of High Lord Amol Thandgur IV and Lady Therese Thandgur. The Thandgur dynasty had ruled over much of what would one day become the Landadel Baronies for many generations; as such, Maenor was treated as high nobility. However, as the eighth son of the High Lord, it was unlikely that he would ever sit on the throne himself. As a lesser son he was trained in the arts of swordplay and magic, as was tradition, in the hopes that he would become a general in his eldest brothers' armies. Yet his idyllic life was brutally interrupted when a radical faction spearheaded by the chief minister of his father's court, Janus Eaoth, planned the kingdoms destruction. The radicals set off a powerful magic device in the center of the palace, the idea being that the royal family would all be consumed in the blast; however, Maenor's attenuation to the flows of magic gained in his training gave him a split second of forewarning of the impending disaster. Without enough time to save anyone else, Maenor managed to throw up a field of raw magical energy just as the blast reached his chambers, and while this stopped him from being consumed in the blast, the rebound from the device was strong enough that it literally tore Maenor our of time. He spent the next 3000 years adrift in a void between planes, unaware of any time passing, until for reasons unknown, he emerged from the forests of Illi Esse, confused and drained from the experience. As the shock of learning that all he knew had been gone for thousands of years, Maenor vowed that he would find a way to return to his own time and regain his former life. Adventure Log Into the Wilds Part 1 November 15, 2015 - July 8, 2016 XP Received: 3439 XP Treasure Received: 3705 GP Ratty Work May 16, 2017 - July 31, 2018 XP Received: 12062 XP Treasure Received: 9430 GP Level Ups (Planned) |-|Level 7= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +5 to +2 Ref: +2 to +5 Will: +5 to +2 Feat: Weapon Specialization (Wakizashi) Features: Fighter Training, Iaijutsu HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 8= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +5 to +6/+1 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +6 Feat: None Features: Improved Spell Combat HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 9= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +6/+1 to +6/+1 Fort: +6 to +6 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +6 to +6 Feat: Critical Focus Features: Critical Perfection HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 10= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +6/+1 to +7/+2 Fort: +6 to +7 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +6 to +7 Feat: None Features: None HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 11= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +7/+2 to +8/+3 Fort: +7 to +7 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +7 to +7 Feat: Greater Weapon Focus (Wakizashi) Features: Bonus Feat (Dodge), Superior Reflexes HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 12= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +8/+3 to +9/+4 Fort: +7 to +8 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +7 to +8 Feat: None Features: Arcane Edge HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 13= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +9/+4 to +9/+4 Fort: +8 to +8 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +8 to +8 Feat: Improved Critical (Wakizashi) Features: Iaijutsu Focus HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 14= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +9/+4 to +10/+5 Fort: +8 to +9 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +8 to +9 Feat: None Features: Greater Spell Combat HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 15= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +10/+5 to +11/+6/+1 Fort: +9 to +9 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +9 to +9 Feat: Greater Weapon Specialization (Wakizashi) Features: Arcane Accuracy HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 16= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +11/+6/+1 to +12/+7/+2 Fort: +9 to +10 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +9 to +10 Feat: None Features: Counterstrike HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 17= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +12/+7/+2 to +12/+7/+2 Fort: +10 to +10 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +10 to +10 Feat: Critical Versatility Features: Bonus Feat (Arcane Blast) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 18= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +12/+7/+2 to +13/+8/+3 Fort: +10 to +11 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +10 to +11 Feat: None Features: Critical Strike HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 19= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +13/+8/+3 to +14/+9/+4 Fort: +11 to +11 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +11 to +11 Feat: Eschew Materials Features: Iaijutsu Master HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 20= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +14/+9/+4 to +15/+10/+5 Fort: +11 to +12 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +11 to +12 Feat: None Features: Weapon Mastery (Wakizashi) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) Level Ups Level 02= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: Spellstrike HP: +7 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +1 (Skilled) |-|Level 03= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Arcane Strike Features: Spell Blending (Mage Armor) HP: +7 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +1 (Skilled) |-|Level 04= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: None Features: Perfect Strike HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 05= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Combat Casting Features: Bonus Feat (Uncanny Concentration) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 6= Class: Magus (Kensai) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: None Features: Enduring Blade HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Magus) +3 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) Mini-Stats Thandgur Mini-Stats[ URL="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Maenor_Thandgur_(ealt)"][B][COLOR=#0066cc]Maenor Thandgur/COLOR/B/URL COLOR=blueAC:/COLOR COLOR=gray17 (11 flat-footed, 16 touch)/COLOR COLOR=blueHP:/COLOR COLOR=gray23/23/COLOR COLOR=blueCMB:/COLOR COLOR=gray+2/COLOR COLOR=blueCMD:/COLOR COLOR=gray18/COLOR COLOR=blueFort:/COLOR COLOR=gray+4/COLOR COLOR=blueReflex:/COLOR COLOR=gray+4/COLOR COLOR=blueWill:/COLOR COLOR=gray+4/COLOR COLOR=blueKnowledge (Arcana):/COLOR COLOR=gray+9/COLOR COLOR=blueKnowledge (History):/COLOR COLOR=gray+6/COLOR COLOR=bluePerception:/COLOR COLOR=gray+4/COLOR COLOR=blueSpellcraft:/COLOR COLOR=gray+9/COLOR COLOR=blueUse Magic Device:/COLOR COLOR=gray+6/COLOR COLOR=blueArcane Pool:/COLOR COLOR=gray4/4/COLOR COLOR=blueConcentration:/COLOR COLOR=gray+6/COLOR COLOR=bluePrepared Spells:/COLOR Cantrips (DC 13) • Acid Splash • Dancing Lights • Detect Magic Level 1 (DC 14) • Chill Touch • Frostbite • Mage Armor COLOR=blueCurrent Weapon in Hand:/COLOR COLOR=grayNone/COLOR COLOR=blueCurrent Conditions in Effect:/COLOR COLOR=grayNone/COLOR COLOR=blueTemporary items in possession:/COLOR COLOR=grayNone/COLOR COLOR=blueItems not currently in possession:/COLOR COLOR=grayNone/COLOR COLOR=blueItems depleted:/COLOR COLOR=grayNone/COLOR /sblock Approvals *Approval (September 30, 2015) (GlassEye - Judge) Level 1 *Approval (October 10, 2015) (Aura - Judge) Level 1 *Approval (July 18, 2016) (KahlessNestor - Judge) Level 2 *Approval (July 18, 2016) (KahlessNestor - Judge) Level 3 *Approval (July 18, 2016) (KahlessNestor - Judge) Rebuild *Approval (July 18, 2016) (FrancisJohn - Judge) Rebuild *Approval (November 9, 2018) (KahlessNestor - Judge) Level 6 Category:Approved Characters